


Five Times Ash Met the Devil

by trascendenza



Category: Brimstone
Genre: Gen, Personal Favorite, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-25
Updated: 2007-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"You'll never have him," he said, casually pushing a button on the copy machine and causing it to jam hopelessly.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Ash Met the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by tinheart.

_Five._

The day He judged her. She spat in his face and cursed him in the language of her gods.

_Four._

"You'll never have him," he said, casually pushing a button on the copy machine and causing it to jam hopelessly.

She took the file out of his hands and smiled like only a woman who's seen the worst and survived it can, all molten fire and sharpened metal.

"We'll just see about that, won't we?"

_Three._

Long-tapered fingers she knows so well crept up and caressed her shoulder.

"Sleeping like a baby. Dreaming about that infernal wife of his, no doubt. Ezekiel is loyal to a fault, despite all my hard work with him."

"I'll kill her," she hissed, hand balling into a fist and drawing blood.

"It will only make him want her more," he said, and she knew it was true.

_Two_.

She had him—finally, she had him, and she held her hand to his chest as she bore down on him, the first time she had known ecstasy since her judgment—but when she screamed, it was because she saw someone else in his eyes, someone she knew she would never escape.

_One_.

The silt from the river was rich under her feet, and with every step, she released fertile fragrance. Her daughter trailed behind, playing with the small creatures and plants washed up in this year's floods.

And as she was wading, a man came beside her, beautiful and strong; she was barely able to see him against the noontime sun. Together, they gathered silt to bring to bring to the elders and ask their approval to begin the planting season.

They worked in silence until he began to speak of the gods, recounting for her the tales of their creation, of how men could honor them.

He spoke of sacrifice and she watched him through the glare of the sun, and she listened.


End file.
